


Alone Time

by fiona_cat2004



Series: Finding His Way [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_cat2004/pseuds/fiona_cat2004
Summary: Din and Mariana are alone on the Razor Crest while Chewie is babysitting Ad’ika on the Millenium Falcon. They don’t make it to the bedroom. The helmet stays on.This scene takes place between chapters 7 & 8 of “Finding His Way.” It explains why Mariana “was not going to be able to enter the cockpit without blushing for a very long time.” ☺️
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Finding His Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676830
Kudos: 10





	Alone Time

Din was in the cockpit, supervising the uncoupling procedure as the _Razor Crest_ and the _Millenium Falcon_ separated. The ship felt a bit empty without Ad’ika; Mariana hadn’t realized just how large a presence the tiny creature was. She took a moment to look around before she went into her bunk to change her clothes.

Din didn’t know that she’d picked up some new clothing on their last supply run, including something she’d chided herself for buying: a lacy nightie. _It’s not like he’s ever going to see it_ , she’d told herself, but she couldn’t resist it. It was tasteful but sexy, falling to just above her knees, with a modestly plunging neckline and thin but still substantial straps. She shucked off her shirt, pants and bra and slipped into the nightie. After a moment, she pulled off her panties as well, and tucked the clothes into the drawer she reserved for things that needed to be washed. 

She felt a small shudder as the ship jumped to lightspeed and waited for the sound of Din’s boots on the ladder that led down from the cockpit, but there was nothing but silence. After about five minutes, she left the bunk and padded barefoot toward the bottom of the ladder. She climbed slowly up to the cockpit, her bare feet slipping a little on the metal rungs.

Din was sitting in the pilot’s seat, staring at the streaming lines of light through the windshield. “Hey,” she said quietly. He turned toward her and froze.

“That’s new,” he said, his voice tight.

“Uh-huh,” she said, giving a little twirl so that the skirt of the nightgown swirled up, giving a little glimpse of her thigh. “Like it?”

“Yes,” Din said. He started pulling off his gloves, laying them carefully on the dashboard. 

She walked over to his chair and sat down in his lap. The nightgown rode up, showing even more thigh. Din’s bare hand caressed her leg. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll meet you in your bunk,” he said, his voice rough and low. This was how they always came together, her already in bed, him undressing in his own bunk and slipping into her room under cover of darkness.

“No,” she said. “Here.” It was a spur of the moment decision; she really had intended to simply lure him to bed but suddenly, she didn’t want to wait. She fingered the armor on his forearm, looking for the latches that would release it.

“We can’t,” Din said. “I can’t take off the helmet here.”

“Leave it on,” she said, finding the latch and slipping his vambrace off, revealing the bodysuit he wore underneath it. She pulled his hand up to her mouth and pressed a kiss against it. He groaned a little, but didn’t pull away. She removed the vambrace on the other arm. 

“Are you going to help, or do I have to do it all?,” she asked.

“Get up,” Din said. She hopped off his lap and watched as he started removing armor and carefully stacking it on the floor. The cuirass, the pauldrons, the cuisses, and the greaves joined the vambraces until he stood before her wearing only his body suit, his boots and his helmet.

“I — I can’t take the bodysuit off with the helmet on,” he said breathlessly.

“I’ll turn my back,” she said. She pivoted away from him, listening eagerly as she heard the small hiss of his helmet unlocking and the little grunts he made as he wriggled out of the thick body suit. She heard his boots thunk onto the floor, and one of them tumbled against the back of her leg. 

She resisted the urge to turn and pick it up, until she heard the click of his helmet locking itself closed and his modulated voice said, “Okay.”

She turned around, looking down to locate the boot so she wouldn’t trip on it. She nudged it out of the way and then looked up. Din stood awkwardly next to the pilot’s chair, wearing only his underwear and the helmet. For the first time, she saw the scars that crisscrossed his chest. She knew them all; she’d felt them in the dark, but seeing them was still a bit of a shock. How many times had he been injured over the course of his life?

She walked over to him and laid her palm against his chest. His heart was pounding under her fingertips. “Sit down,” she said softly, pushing him backward until the backs of his knees hit the pilot’s chair. He dropped awkwardly into the seat and she stifled a laugh as she looked down at him. Without his armor, without the cover of darkness, he seemed both smaller and larger than she expected. 

She stepped forward and settled herself on his lap, facing him, her legs straddling his thighs. His hand lifted to her hair, tugging it loose from the messy bun she’d put it in that morning. As her hair tumbled down, his hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangling in the falling strands. “I — I can’t kiss you,” he said quietly. “I want to kiss you, _cyar’ika_.”

“Later,” she promised, wiggling closer, feeling her nightgown ride up, exposing her thighs even more. Din dropped his other hand down, sliding it up her leg and cupping her buttock. She laid her hands on his chest, gliding her palms over the firm muscles and up onto his broad shoulders. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his throat. His hands tightened, pulling her closer, and he let out a sound that could have been a moan or a groan; it was hard to tell with the vo-coder on. 

Suddenly, he lifted her off his lap. “What?,” she said. Then she realized, as he wiggled out of his underwear, kicking them away once they were down around his ankles. Then he pulled her back down onto his lap, pushing her nightgown up so he could grip her hips better. She peppered his throat and shoulders with kisses, stopping now and then to concentrate on a particularly sensitive spot, making him gasp. His hands were everywhere, on her back, on her breasts, on her thighs. She squirmed against him, breathless with desire.

“Want you,” she murmured against his neck. “Now.”

He obliged, lifting her hips to position her just right before she slid onto him. He held her in place as he began to move. She buried her face against him, nibbling at his neck and shoulder, since she couldn’t bite his ear like she usually did. They rocked against each other, slowly at first, but building quickly to a faster tempo. His breathing was loud and distorted by the vo-coder. “Oh, stars, _cyar’ika_ ,” he gasped, clutching her hips as he shuddered against her, then collapsed back against the chair. She kissed his throat and trailed more kisses down his chest, not ready to let him go. He slid a hand down and finished her off; it didn’t take long. When she was as limp and sated as he was, she pressed her head against his chest for a long moment, then crawled off his lap.

She held out her hand. “Come on, Din,” she said. “Let’s go to bed. I want those kisses now.”

He eagerly followed her down the ladder and into her bunk. She checked to make sure the shutters were down, then turned off the lights. As soon as the door slid shut, she heard the hiss of Din’s helmet locks and then he pressed her down on the bed, his lips against hers. They made out for quite a while, tongues and teeth and lips teasing and nibbling, until he pulled off her nightgown and started kissing her everywhere else. She repaid the favor, knowing that every hickey and bite mark she left on him would be covered by his armor soon, but she would still know they were there. 

They stayed in bed, in the dark, for the rest of the trip, talking and kissing and enjoying each other, only rising with a sigh when the ship’s computer announced they were going to be dropping out of lightspeed in fifteen minutes.

“Better get dressed,” Din said reluctantly.

“Yeah,” Mariana said, running her hand down his back one last time. She loved to feel his skin against hers; it was a precious secret that belonged to them alone. He slipped out of the bed, picked up his helmet and went quickly out the door. She only caught a glimpse of the back of his head, his hair sticking up wildly in all directions before the door slid shut again. She stumbled across the room in the dark and turned on the lights. The bed was rumpled, the teal blanket hanging halfway onto the floor. She found her nightgown on the floor and folded it up, placing it back in the drawer it had come out of. Then she grabbed some clean underwear, pants and a shirt and headed for the ‘fresher to clean herself up a bit before she got dressed.

She heard Din up in the cockpit, putting his bodysuit and armor back on. She smiled, feeling a blush rush into her cheeks. She didn’t know what had gotten into her up there, but she didn’t regret it one bit.


End file.
